


Meant to Bee

by violentincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoo Artist Dean, Tattooed Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*A DIFFERENT kind of Soul-Mate story*</p><p>Dean is a tattoo artist, who can remove peoples Soul-mate Marks if they so choose. One day a client comes in wanting his Soul-mate mark removed, and it's just Dean's luck that this man may very well be his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I realized what with all these soul-mate stories going around that not every Soul-mate relationship can be perfect. Some people can be soul-mates but 100% wrong for each other. I wanted to write a story about that and what could happen if you could chose to not be bound by fate anymore.
> 
> I know it's not the typical soul-mate story and if that's what you were looking for...sorry!
> 
> I hope you like it! Please let me know in the comments below!
> 
> Also, picture of Cas's tattoo at the end of the story!
> 
> *Beta'd by me. If there are any mistakes they're all mine*

Dean unlocked the door to his tattoo parlor then ripped off the sign that said You’re going to Hell before heading inside. People protested everything nowadays. The message didn’t bother him, but he didn’t want any potential clients to see it and get upset. Lucikly, people hadn’t started picketing yet like they did at Planned Parenthood. If they did Dean would be going to jail, not Hell.

Today was his walk-in day. Every other day you had to have an appointment to get a tattoo done, but for his other service, people liked their anonymity. If you made an appointment you had to give your name, and leave a phone number. Today you didn’t have to. On these days sometimes he got clients and sometimes he didn’t.

Dean went to the back and unlocked his cabinet. He took down a wooden box and removed the tattoo gun that was kept inside. This tattoo gun was different then the ones he used for typical tattoos. This one he had made himself out of a weird knife that he had hunted down called The First Blade. The gun itself was metal, but the needle was carved from the bone of the knife. He put it down on the tray. He then went about the rest of his morning routine. Money in registers. Getting supplies ready. At nine he opened shop.

At ten he had a woman come in for a small tattoo. It took only about forty minutes to do. Then at eleven a man came in. He wanted a big tattoo. Him and Dean talked through it. Dean gave him a rough sketch and an estimate. When he approved they set an appointment. Dean would draw up something better, and he needed a day with a clear schedule.

When twelve rolled around and no one walked in Dean went to the back to grab his lunch. As he was reaching into the fridge he heard the bell above the door ring, signaling that someone had walked in.

“Give me a sec!” Dean yelled. He put the sandwich back into the fridge and walked into the lobby.

“What can I do for you?” he asked.

A man was stating at some of Dean’s art on the wall. He turned. Dean’s heart stopped for a moment. The man’s hair was a mess, and he was wearing a dorky trenchcoat with a backwards blue tie. His eyes were a striking blue. When his heart started again, it was pounding faster then it normally did.

“I’m here about your…unadvertised services.”

“Ah.” Dean nodded, stunned a moment by how the man’s voice traveled right to his crotch. “Please follow me.”

Dean led the man to the last room in the back. “You can hang your coat here.” he said gesturing to the coat hook near the door. “Then please take off your shit and have a seat on the chair. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Dean left. He didn’t have anything to prepare, he just wanted to give the man some privacy as he undressed. He also was afraid of what he might do if he saw that sex god taking off his clothes. Dean walked back into the room a few minutes later.

“Any idea what you want to cover it up with?” Dean asked.

“Nothing. I just want it gone.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose. “I don’t recommend that. It will scar.”

“That’s fine.”

Dean wanted to say, ‘but people will see it and know what you did’, but surely this man had already thought of that. Most people got a coverup to hide what they really did, erasing their name.

“Alright. If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

Dean nodded and took the tattoo gun off of the tray.

“Before I begin let me just say that I’m sorry for whatever you went through. I know that this must be hard.”

The man tilted his head looking at Dean curiously. “Nothing happened to me.”

Dean’s eyes widened in shock. “Then why do you want it gone?” he asked, and blushed realizing that he just said that out loud. “Never mind. You don’t have to answer that. I have a policy to never ask why. Some people tell me. They want to get it off their chests. Others I will never know why, and I don’t need to.”

“It’s fine. My reason is simple. I don’t believe in soulmates. Who we love and spend the rest of our lives with should not be dictated by some letters on our bodies.”

Dean nodded. “I can understand that. That’s why I’m here. I’ve seen enough bad cases. Alright let me take a look.”

The man lifted up his arm. There on his upper right side were the script letters spelling out Dean W. Dean stared at them in shock. Was this man his soulmate? He had a feeling the answer was yes, based on how he felt when he first saw the guy, and how he was feeling now. 

“Are you okay?” the gruff voice asked.

“Y-yeah.” Dean said. “This will only take a few minutes. You sure you don’t want a cover up?”

“I’m sure.”

HIs soulmate was someone who didn’t believe in soulmates. Just his luck. If Dean showed him his tattoo the guy would probably run out. Dean would do this for him. He would let him go.

The tip of the gun was strong and sharp. Sharper then regular tattoo needles. This needed to penetrate the skin, and get deep down where the magic was kept. Once it touched the magic incased in the letters Dean could transform it into something else. Another picture, which he then could add to with ink and make a beautiful tattoo out of. His mate didn’t want a tattoo though, so Dean didn’t even both covering the bone with ink. He was just going to cut.

“This might hurt a bit.” Dean said. “It’s going to be cutting deep into your skin, and ripping out some magic that is near your soul. Once it’s over you might feel strange for a few minutes. Empty, but that feeling will go away. It will take any where from ten minutes to five hours. Some people recover quicker then others.”

“I understand.”

Dean nodded and brought the needle to the top of the D. Dean usually traced the letters with the needle until the name no longer existed and then covered it up with ink so that the scars wouldn’t be visible. After all, though the magic might be gone no longer linking the person to their mate, the scars would still spell the name. The tattoos covered these scars up. He would just cross the name out. He would have a bunch of tiny straight lines for scars afterwards.

The process took a bit longer then he had initially thought. He had to make the lines close together to weed out all of the magic. He also wanted to make them as straight as possible. Dean pulled away looking at his work, his heart dropping into his stomach.

“There you go.” he said before getting up. Dean grabbed a wet towel and cleaned the blood off. He then grabbed a bandage and covered it with ointment before placing it over the fresh cuts.

“Keep this on for at least one to two hours. After that take the bandage off to air it out. Keep putting ointment on it every hour so that it doesn’t get affect, and so that it minimizes the scarring.

The man nodded smiling at the bandage. “Thank you.” he said.

“No problem.” Dean through the gun down into the tray and led him back to the lobby. The man paid, and Dean watched his mate walk out of his life for good.

 

 

 

The next week, Dean was reaching into his fridge, when the bell above the door went off again.

“Just a sec!” he called. Dean replaced his sandwich and walked back to the lobby, his heart stopping when he saw the trench coated man standing there. Dean cleared his throat. “What can I do for you?”

“I changed my mind. I think I would like a tattoo to cover it.”  
“Sure. Lets head to the back. I want to check on the healing first.”

Trench coat followed him to the back and took off his coat hanging it on the hook. Dean noticed this time he was wearing a t-shirt. It would make it a lot easier. Once the man sat down Dean came over and lifted up his arm, looking at the space where his mark used to be. The scars were healing nicely. He had been taking care of it just like Dean had advised. 

“So what were you thinking?”

The man paused at that and furrowed his brows. “I’m actually not sure. I’m afraid I didn’t think that far ahead.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, what do you like?” 

“I like bees.”

“Bees huh?” Dean said letting out another laugh. “Alright. I can work with that.”

About two hours later Dean was done, and wiping at the tattoo with a paper towel. “There.” he said holding up a hand mirror so the man could see his tattoo. “What do you think?”

The man looked at the tattoo, and smiled. Dean had done some honeycombs. On top of the honeycombs he tattooed a daisy, and then a bee collecting honey from said daisy. “I love it. It’s great.”

Dean smiled. “I’m glad you like it. “ he got up. “Alright.” he said covering the tattoo. “Just like last time, the same rules apply.”

Putting back on his jacket, trenchcoat followed him to the lobby and handed Dean his credit card. Dean glanced at the name on the card; Castiel. Shit. So this man was definitely his mate. He unconsciously scratched at the mark on his side, then slid the card through the machine.

“Nice to meet you Castiel.” he said handing the card back.

Castiel smiled. “You’re one of the first people to get my name right on the first try.” 

Dean blushed and shrugged. “Yeah well.”

“Thank you so much for all your help…” he paused looking at Dean.

Dean’s eyes went wide. He very well couldn’t tell the guy his real name. “David. I’m David.” he said.

Castiel smiled. “Well David. Thanks for all your help.”

“Any time Castiel.”

 

The next time Dean was eating at the counter when Castiel walked in. Dean dropped the sandwich onto the tin foil and stood up. “Cas.” he said. “How can I help you?”

Castiel looked at the sandwich and then at Dean. “Oh I interrupted your lunch. I’m sorry. I can come back later.”

“Nah. Don’t worry about it. I’ll finish later. Doesn’t bother me at all.” he replied with a smile. “So what did you need today?”

“Well, the one bee is lonely by himself. I thought he could use a friend, or two?”

Dean chuckled. “Sure why not? I’m sure he hates being alone. Come to the back.”

“So David," Castiel said as Dean was tattooing him. “Why did you start this business?”

“Well, this used to be just a normal tattoo parlor, until my brother met his soul mate. Her name was Ruby, and she was horrible. I don’t know why the Fates thought it was fair to tie them two together. It must have been a cruel joke. She was the worst. She was selfish, mean, cold, and an addict. She loved trouble and she loved drugs. My brother he was a great kid. Smart. Always getting A’s, at the top of his class. He was going to Stanford to become a lawyer. Then when he met Ruby his life went downhill. She got him addicted to her, and to drugs. He flunked, and they kicked him out of Stanford. He was high almost 24/7 and I knew if something wasn’t done, he was going to end up dead.” 

Dean paused to clean the tattoo and inspect his work so far. Castiel kept quiet not wanting to interrupt Dean’s story.

“I tried everything. I tried talking to him. I tried getting our family and friends to talk to him. He even tried rehab but he was always drawn right back to Ruby because of the stupid mark. I spent my nights on the internet researching everything I could about these marks. I needed to find someway to get rid of it. Then one day I stumbled upon a forum. Someone mentioned a blade which could get rid of this magic. It was the only thing in creation that was strong enough to do so. It was the first time I heard about it and everyone said that it was a myth, but I did it. I tracked it down. I used it on Sam and freed him of Ruby. Sam’s off of the drugs now but he’s still picking up the pieces of his life. I realized that if Sam’s soulmate was abusive and toxic for him, other people’s mates must be too. I thought it would be selfish if I only used it on Sam. So I started a rumor by word of mouth. Finally, my first client walked in asking if it was real. She told her friends, and they told theirs. Soon the word was out and people in all sorts of abusive relationships come to me for fresh starts.”

“Wow David! That’s amazing.”

“Nah. It’s the least I could do.”

“No. It’s really amazing. Not everyone would do what you do. They would use the blade and be done with it, but you’re taking your talent of art and using it to help people. I’m really impressed.”

Dean blushed. “Yeah. Well thanks.”  
This time when he was finished Castiel had two new bees and some more honeycombs.

 

 

Dean couldn’t say he was surprised when Castiel walked in the next week. 

“What do you need now Cas?” he asked a smirk on his lips.

“I would like another flower. Preferably a lily.”

“Of course. Come to the back.”

“So, you know about Sam. Do you have any siblings Cas?”

“Too many.” Castiel said. “I have three brothers. Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel. Then I also have two sisters. Hannah and Anna.”

“Wow.” Dean said. “Five siblings. How was that growing up.”

“Crazy and hectic but fun. I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“Where do you fit into the group?”

“I’m the 5th child. The oldest is Michael. Then comes Lucifer, Gabriel, Hannah and finally Anna.”

“I’m guessing your parents were religious?”

“You have no idea.”

Dean nodded. “My family only was when we needed to be. When I kept asking for God to help with Sam and nothing happened, well the little bit of faith I had dried up.”

Castiel nodded. “Not everyone is meant to be religious.”

 

“Alright Cas. You’re really running out of skin on this side.” Dean said looking at the last empty spot on his ribcage.

Castiel nodded. “Yes but it seemed too empty. Something needs to go there.”

“Like what?”

Castiel shrugged. “Something beekeeper related?”

“Alright hold on.” Dean went to the lobby and woke his lap top up. He googled beekeeping and skimmed the images. Finding a picture he thought would fit right in he nodded and went back to the room.

“Okay Cas. I think I’ve got it. Do you trust me?”

“Of course David. The rest of the tattoo looks amazing.”

“So, do your siblings all have soulmates?” Dean asked.

“Gabriel and Lucifer do. Anna actually just found hers. Michael has always been too focused on his work to look. He might have found his but ignored it. Hannah she’s still looking. How about Sam? I know Ruby was his original soul mate but did he ever meet anyone else?”

“Yeah he did actually. At one of his NA meetings. She was one of the counselors. Her name’s Jess. Her soul mate actually died from OD’ing and she wanted to prevent that from happening to other couples, so she started volunteering at the NA meetings. They’re both so sappy and in love it makes me sick. They actually had me tattoo each other’s names on them like they had been soul mates all along.”

“That’s sweet David. And what about you? Any soul mate.”

Dean’s hand stilled and he frowned shaking his head. “No.” he said quietly. “I don’t think it’s ever going to be meant to be.”

“And why not? You’re still young. You have plenty of time to find yours. Unless you don’t want to?”

“I found him, but lets just say he wasn’t in the market.”

Castiel frowned. “I’m sorry David.”

“Hey shit happens right? You learn to move on.”

 

“Cas. You literally don’t have any space on your side left for me to tattoo.”

“I didn’t come here for a tattoo David.”

“Oh? Then what did you come here for?”

“Well…I was so used to coming here every week that well I woke up this morning, got dressed and found my self half way here before I realized. Instead of turning around I just kept walking. I stopped at the diner across the street and picked us up some lunch. That is, if you would like to eat with me?”

Dean felt a huge smile break out across his face. “Of course Cas. It’s not like I have anything better to do.” he said with a joking wink.

Dean led him into the back. He would hear the bell if anyone came in. It would be more comfortable for the two of them to eat at the small table he kept there for the other employees who worked during the week.

They were in the middle of talking about movies and TV shows, well mostly Dean talking, when he found out Castiel didn’t know much about pop culture, when the bell rang. He had been trying to convince Cas into promising to watch Star Wars but that would have to wait until later.

“Just one-“

“Dean!” A voice called from the lobby.

Dean tensed. He knew that voice it was Sam.

Not a moment later Sam poked his head into the break room. “Dean.” he said smiling. “Great news! I got accepted into the community college. I’m going to-“

“Dean?” Castiel said breaking into the conversation. 

Sam stopped talking and looked at Castiel noticing him for the first time. “Oh hey! Did you get a new employee? I hope Dean’s been treating you nice. He’s been known to be a bit rough with the new employees.”

Castiel tensed up. “Your name is Dean?”

“Look Cas I can explain.”

Castiel stood shaking his head. “No need. I can guess what you’re going to say.” he said before pushing past Sam.

Dean listened as the door slammed shut the bell ringing loudly in the silence.

 

It had been two weeks since Dean had seen Cas. He had been hoping that Cas would show up the next week like he had been for over the past month, but he knew that it was a long shot. Once Castiel had stormed out Dean had told Sam what happened. Sam understood why Castiel was mad, he had been lied to, but he also understood Dean’s side. Dean had been afraid of his soulmate running away.

Dean knew that Castiel lived close by. He had told Dean that he walked here. He also knew that Castiel’s last name was Novak from his credit card. Novak wasn’t a very common last name. He searched for any Novaks living nearby on the computer and an address had come up under C. Novak. He knew that that had to be the one.  
Sam had told Dean to man up and apologize but he was scared. He was afraid that if he tried to do it face to face Castiel would shut him out. That was why he was currently putting the finishing touches on a card. On the front he drew a bee, and a roll of sushi along with the question, What did the sushi say to the bee? When you opened the card it said, Wasabi! Dean knew it was corny but he also knew that Castiel loved bees. He hoped that it pulled at least a little chuckle out of the other. He then started on the more serious portion of the card:

Dear Cas,

I know you’re mad and you have every right to be. But you also have to try to see it from my side. My soulmate walks into my shop, saying he doesn’t believe in soulmates, and wants my name off of his skin. What was I supposed to do? Exclaim you’re my mate, and pull up my shirt to prove it? You would have run away and never looked back. I would have never known your name, and I would have never known anything about you. You also wouldn’t have a kick ass tattoo right now. All I’m saying is maybe there was a reason you kept coming back to my shop? It definitely wasn’t because of the mark because I took care of that. If you ever want to speak to me again, you know where to find me.

Dean Winchester

After he finished work he drove by the address he found on the computer and dropped the card into the mailbox.

 

The next week Dean was sitting at his computer eating when the bell rang. He looked up and dropped his sandwich in shock when he saw Castiel standing there.

“Cas!” he said getting up. “I…”

Castiel held up his hand. “Before you say anything I understand. I know why you did it. You’re right. If you told me you were my mate I would have walked out that door and never looked back. I didn’t want to be stuck with someone for the rest of my life because of some stupid tattoo. And you…you let me go. You broke our bond even though you knew I was your mate. Not many people would do that Dean. You’re smart. You’re handsome. You’re kind. You’re selfless, and you’re apparently mine. I’m the one who kept coming back to you even with no mark. That proves how strong our bond must be. I’m sorry for the way I reacted but I also had just found out that I had been lied to by the man I was falling for for the past month.”

“Y-you were falling for me?”

“No I wasn’t falling. I had already fallen. From the first time I walked into your shop you’re all I think about. If you would like I would like to wipe our slate clean. I want to start over again.”

Dean nodded. “I would like that.”

Castiel offered his hand. “Hello. I’m Castiel.”

“Hey.” Dean said shaking his hand, a smile tugging at his lips as he stared into Castiel’s eyes. “I’m Dean. What can I do for you?”

 

 


End file.
